


Call from Landstuhl, Call from the White House

by Tyrols



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e01 NSF Thurmont, Extended Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrols/pseuds/Tyrols
Summary: This extends the scene in NSF Thurmont where Leo gives an update on Donna in the Oval. Josh's call to Leo prior to the actual scene and then Jed's call to Donna's parents after.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Call from Landstuhl, Call from the White House

**Author's Note:**

> I live for these missing moments, as well as an angsty Josh Lyman. This is un-beta'd, so apologies in advance for any mistakes.

Margaret, looking stricken, stepped into to Leo’s office and pointed toward the blinking light on his phone. “It’s Josh,” she said. “He’s pretty distressed.”

Leo quickly picked up the receiver, “Josh? What’s going on?”

“Leo?!” Josh’s voice broke.

The sound broke Leo’s heart. "Josh, what happened? Is Donna okay? Toby said they had to do another surgery.”

He heard muffled sobs before Josh was finally able to speak. “There were complications,” he managed to get out. “She might have…” his voice broke again and Leo could hear him trying to compose himself. “She could… could have… permanent brain damage.”

He felt a deep pit in his stomach. “Josh…” he breathed, trying to put as much care in it as possible. “What did the doctor say?” He needed to know, but in his current state, he wasn’t sure if Josh was going to be able to say much more. He’d probably have to speak to them himself.

Josh took a few choked breaths, “He said she lost a lot of blood… do a transfusion.” He paused to take a few more ragged breaths. “Low blood pressure… won’t know for a few days." He paused before stammering over the words, "Pulmonary embolism."

Instantly Noah's face flashed across Leo's mind. If it was possible, his heart broke a little more for his Deputy.

“Okay, Josh. Okay,” he said, trying to keep the sadness out of his own voice. He knew if Josh heard him be anything but resolute, any shred of resolve he was still clinging to would snap. “We have great people there giving her the best possible care. You have to remember that. Donna is very strong and she can get through this.” Josh only responded with a non-committal noise and Leo knew he was crying again.

He swallowed the lump that was forming in his own throat as he listened to Josh quietly cry. “I wish you weren’t alone there, kid.”

“Colin’s here…” Josh said in a whisper.

“Who’s Colin?”

“Boyfriend… “ Josh muttered.

Leo didn’t necessarily care to stay up to date on staffer’s personal lives, but this certainly surprised him. He decided to gloss over it. “When does Donna’s mom get in?” he asked, shifting gears.

“A couple hours. I was supposed to meet her at the airport, but… how can I leave…what if…”

“Listen, I’ll have someone from the embassy meet her at the airport and bring her to the hospital. Don’t worry about it. Just stay with Donna. It’s gonna be fine.”

Josh was quiet for a moment. “‘kay. Thanks, Leo.” There was silence again.

“Hey, Josh… she’s a good girl. She’s going to get through this. You both will.”

“Yeah,” Josh said, before the line clicked.

Leo knew walking into the Oval to tell Jed about his conversation with Josh wasn’t going to be as bad as telling him about Fitz, but it was certainly not far off. “Sir, I have an updated on Donna Moss,” he said.

His expression must not have been as neutral has he hoped, because the President looked aghast. “Don’t tell me…” he said before immediately calling for Charlie.

Leo waited for Charlie to walk in, before speaking again. “She’s alive,” he told them both and watched as the President exhaled deeply. Leo went on. “They had to do some sort of operation and there were complications,” Leo continued, trying to keep his voice steady. “I spoke to Josh. He’s pretty upset.”

Jed turned to Charlie, “Can you get me Donna’s parents?”

Charlie looked sick, but said nothing except, “Yes, sir,” before leaving to get Donna’s parents on the phone.

In just a moment, Charlie was back. “I have Mr. Moss on Line 1, sir.”

With a resigned expression, Jed picked up the receiver and put on his comforting father voice. “Mr. Moss, first let me just tell you what an extraordinary daughter you have.” Leo sat down on the couch across from Jed as he listened to one side of the conversation.

“I wanted to express my deepest sympathies for what has happened. Donna is all of our hearts and everyone here is praying for a speedy recovery.”

“Mr. Moss, I know your wife is headed to Germany now.”

“Has Josh given you the most recent update?”

“Well, I am glad he is keeping you in the loop until Mrs. Moss gets there.”

“That is very kind. I will be sure to pass that along.”

“Yes. Thank you, Mr. Moss. Goodbye.”

Jed stared curiously at the receiver as he put it down.

“What did he say?” Leo asked. He couldn’t even imagine the grief the Donna's parents felt. He tried to consider how he would feel if it were Mallory, but he had to push the thought away almost at once because it was too painful to even consider.

“He said that he and his wife are praying for those who died and he asked that I be sure to give their families their deepest condolences.”

Leo was a bit stunned. His thoughts turned again to Mallory and he didn’t think he would have the emotional capacity to care about anyone else if the situation were different. “That’s very kind, considering their own pain.”

Jed looked up at him and Leo noticed tears in his eyes. “Yes, it is. But considering what we know of Donna, I cannot be surprised to see that same compassion from her parents.”


End file.
